The Wretches of Love
by S. S. Martyr
Summary: Do you know the true story behind Lord Voldemort’s evil? Do you know the man that was once Tom Riddle? I do and I cannot perish before writing down my story. I know the whole story and it's about time, that you knew too...


**TITLE: **The Wretches of Love

**SUMMARY: **Do you know the true story behind Lord Voldemort's evil? Do you know the man that was once Tom Riddle? I do and I cannot perish before writing down my story. Because if I die, the truth will be lost forever…I know the whole story and it's about time, that you knew too.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I knew that once I entered the dungeon, I would not come out alive.

"Move!" snarled a voice behind me. I knew that voice anywhere; the sleek, nasal voice of Lucius Malfoy.

A whip descended on my back and I closed my eyes from the stinging pain, shuddering.

"I told you to move, mudblood!"

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and faced Lucius. "How can I, when my hands and legs are chained?"

I saw his eyes widen. Pulling down his mask, his upper lip curled and a lazy smile played around his lips.

"Why, if it isn't Alexa Middleton!"

I held my head high. "Lucius."

He looked at me closely and smirked. "You're uglier than I remember."

I looked at him sharply. "You're fatter than I remember."

Instantly, the smile vanished. He raised his hand and before I knew it, I was down on the floor.

"Muggle, how dare you insult a pureblood?" he spat vehemently.

I could feel my cheek stinging and taste the blood in my mouth.

"Well what have you to say for yourself, _Alexis_?"

_That you're a bastard and that you should go fucking rot in hell_.

But of course, I couldn't actually say that. So I remained silent.

Lucius grabbed me by the back of my dress and yanked roughly. "Get up!"

My chains rattling, I slowly got to my feet.

Lucius looked me over, scrutinizing me. "So Alexis, what have you been doing all these years?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

He chuckled softly. "My my, Alexis, you haven't changed a bit; still as stubborn as ever."

"Better than a stupid, child-killing maniac," I shot back.

A sly grin appeared on his face, distorting his pale face. He stepped up behind me. "You see them over there?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Who?" I inquired, with just a hint of sarcasm.

He pointed to a large huddle of imprisoned adults just before me.

"Filth," he said softly, letting his hand drop. Suddenly he smirked. "Alexa, you see the poor little children in between the huddle?"

I didn't know what he was talking about; all the people were adults.

"They're all adults," I said stiffly.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I was about to answer with an adamant 'yes' when I noticed something.

I saw that there were indeed two small children among the crowd. There was a boy and a girl; they looked no older than six. There faces were grubby, their clothes ripped and dirty.

I could hear them crying out and see the glistening remains of their tears on their cheeks. They were trying so desperately not to cry but their eyes were watering with unshed tears.

To my horror, I saw that they were in _chains_!

"Lucius!" I hissed, whipping back to face him. "They are children! How can you put them in chains?"

"I am a...what do you call it?" he mocked. "Ahh yes, a _child-killer_."

I was truly, utterly sickened. "You...you...BEAST! They are only children! What crime have they done? What is _your_ authority to place then in chains?"

He smirked. "How can I? What authority? I can do anything the Lord wishes me too…" He leaned closer. "Between you and me, their parents were blood traitors."

I was boiling with rage; my breath ragged. "And who, pray tell, where their parents?"

He gave a mirthless laugh. "The Prewett's and the McIntosh's."

My eyes widened considerably. "You _murdered_ Brendan and Amanda Prewett and Ingrid and Gary McIntosh?" I voiced in disbelief, sickened and disgusted beyond belief. "_Why?_"

Lucius' expression hardened. "Why?" he echoed. "Why? Why because they were blood traitors!" he spat. "Disgusting, filthy, contaminated blood traitors; muggle-loving fools!"

"You're the disgusting one!" I screamed, throwing caution to the winds. I didn't care that I was going to get 10 lashes for this outburst. At that moment, I just needed to get what was going on inside me out.

"You're a monster!"

I braced myself for the blow but it never came.

Instead, Lucius was taking pride from being called a monster. "Yes, I suppose I am a monster, aren't I?" He laughed.

"You're sick," I whispered, feeling a dryness in my throat.

"No, you're sick! All you muggles and mudbloods out there! Filth. All absolute filth."

"You vile, disgusting evil crea-"

But I was cut off by a sharp kick in the side of my hip. My eyes watering from the pain, I managed to keep standing.

"Silence!" Lucius hissed. "Keep walking Alexa and don't speak a word."

Silently cursing him to hell, I started walking slowly towards the dungeon.

When I finally descended the final steps into the foreboding room, the gates swung shut behind me, leaving me trapped in this filthy, smelly room.

"Oh, and Alexa," he added, "I might let you live. After all, we could all use a slave for….shall we say, crude activities?"

Laughing, he swung around and went up the stairs, his footsteps growing fainter and fainter until I could hear them no more.

And that is how I found myself in this dark dungeon, with nothing but a straw mat to sleep on and two wooden bowls on the floor, treated like an animal.

It has been four days since I was captured and held here. They were rounding up 'muggles' and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ever since the downfall of the legendary Harry Potter two years ago, hell has broken loose all over the world. We were so convinced that Harry Potter would be our saviour, would rid us of Lord Voldemort forever that we lost all faith and hope when Harry died.

There is not a single place where there is peace.

Everywhere on the streets, the name Lord Voldemort rings in everyone's ears, creeps over everyone's shoulders and seeps into the dark corners of every room. Everyone blames Lord Voldemort for all the evil in the world. Everyone…except…

Except I.

Because I know the true story behind Tom's evil. I knew the Tom Riddle that was brilliant, eccentric who then turned evil. I know _that_ Lord Voldemort.

My strength is leaving me. I have not eaten in two days due to my lack of cooperation.

I would not tell who were in the remaining Order. Instead, I asked for paper and a quill.

They laughed in my face...but they gave me what I wanted. A dying wish...

So that's why I'm writing this down, so that maybe someday, someone will read this and judge Tom a different way. Because when you know the truth, nothing is concealed from you.

Because if I die, the truth will be lost forever.

I know the whole story and it is about time, that you knew too.

* * *

**A/N Haha. Hello again. Yes yes, I know that I haven't finished TWATW but I dunno, I probably just gave up hope. Sorry to those that liked TWATW. I probably might finish that when I'm bored. Haha.**

**Anyway, this is just an idea I had. I just want some opinions on whether the storyline is good, bad or weird. Just anything.**

**So…oldies, you know the drill. Review and you'll get. New uns', Review and you'll get. Haha. **

**Tata xoxo **

Leigh


End file.
